Gilbird Awesome
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Porque al final... todos serán uno con Gilbird, por su awesomeidad.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**… La awesomeidad de Gilbird. Narración. Fic Fumado.

* * *

**Gilbird awesome.**

Todos sabemos que Prusia tiene un pollito.

Gilbird.

Ese es su _awesome _nombre.

Pero la mayoría lo llama como el pollito de Prusia.

Incluso más popular que Pierre.

Francia llora por eso. Que lastima, eso le pasa por no tener un pollito _awesome._

Ni con todo el amor del mundo llega a ser _awesome._

Prusia se siente orgulloso de su _awesome_ pollito.

Piando por ahí y por allá, es _awesome._

Despiertan juntos, desayunan juntos, ejercitan juntos, se duchan juntos, se lavan los dientes juntos –Gilbird no tiene dientes–, se peinan juntos, se visten juntos, almuerzan justos, molestan a Austria juntos, invaden 'regiones vitales' juntos, pasean juntos, cenan juntos, ven televisión juntos, duermen juntos, y así sucesivamente.

¿Quién no quiere a un pollito así?

Gilbird es el pollito idealmente _awesome._

Es tan _awesome_, que a Prusia se le escapó, yendo al país ideal para suicidios: Suiza.

Se horrorizó.

¡Su _awesome_ pollo iba a morir!

Sabe a la perfección que todo ser vivo muere, pero Gilbird tiene que morir de manera _awesome._

No en manos de un productor de armas-comprador de queso barato-hermano sobreprotector y si por fuera poco: arrebatador de austriacos.

¡Gilbird merece una muerte a su nivel: _awesome_!

Además, ¿qué haría el mundo sin la presencia _awesome_ de Gilbird?

¿Eh?

¿Y los extraterrestres? Ellos tienen que ver en el asunto.

Tenían pensando analizar el _awesome ADN_ de Gilbird, y buscar respuestas del por qué es tan _awesome_, y por supuesto, clonarlo.

Ellos deseaban a Gilbird.

Tienen derecho a tener su propio _awesome_ pollito.

Por suerte de Prusia y del mundo, y lo que no es de este mundo, Suiza se apiadó. No le dañó, ni un solo rasguño le hizo.

Es que… es tan _awesome_ que ni ganas le dan de aniquilarlo, aunque sea de Prusia.

Se lo entregó.

Prusia estaba feliz.

Suiza tomó su arma y comenzó a dispara para que alejaran de sus tierras, teniendo cuidado de no dañar el _awesome_ cuerpo de Gilbird.

Dios lloró.

El Diablo lloró.

Ambos deseaban tener a Gilbird.

Se lo querían llevar de este mundo, ya que en el suyo, no existe nada _awesome s_emejante a la _awesomeidad_ de Gilbird.

Prusia llegó a su _awesome _casa para descansar junto con su _awesome _Gilbird, porque todo lo hacen juntos, es _awesome._

La _awesomeidad_ de Gilbird hace preocupar a medio mundo, ejemplo Hungría.

Ella, al saber que todo lo hacen juntos, su corazón sobresaltó.

Ese _awesome_ pollito es inocente. No puede estar con alguien como Prusia.

¡Todo lo hacen juntos!

Hungría fue imaginando 'todo'.

Es imposible que el señor con complejo de _awesome_ haga eso con Gilbird.

¿Verdad?

Es totalmente fuera sí.

Puede esperar cualquier cosa de Prusia, como irse con España, Francia, Italia, Austria, cuarteto inclusive; para sacar fotos y venderlas.

Pero… ¿Gilbird?

Es un pollito inofensivo.

Error.

Es un _awesome_ pollito _awesomemente_ inofensivo.

¿Qué clase de ser puede hacer eso con un _awesome_ pollito?

Hungría no lo cree…

¿Zoofilia?

¿Prusia y Gilbird?

Definitivamente se encuentra mal de la cabeza.

¿Y si así fuera?

Debe rescatar al _awesome _Gilbird.

¿Y si se equivoca?

¡No sabe qué hacer!

¡¿Oh Dios, dónde te encuentras ahora? Se preguntó.

Y entonces, fue a la casa de Prusia a comprobar si existe zoofilia o no zoofilia; si existiese sería una zoofilia _awesome._

…

Mejor ni pensar en eso…

Observó desde afuera.

Vio cada paso que hacen juntos.

Están almorzando.

Nada malo.

Espera un momento… Prusia se va a duchar… anda únicamente con la toalla alrededor de la _awesome _cintura, y su _awesome_ pollito en la _awesome _cabeza.

¿Se bañaran juntos?

¡No puede ser!

Cogió el sartén y entró como una endemoniada.

A Prusia le dio de sartenazos.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Gilbird.

Amor a primera _awesome_ vista.

Amor… obsesión… lastima…

Esos son los sentimientos que siente Hungría hacia el _awesome_ pollito.

Verlo en el suelo al lado de su desmayado dueño.

Y pensó…

Verlo en la cabeza de Austria no sería tan _awesome_.

Tampoco en su cabeza.

Tampoco en la de nadie.

Además, Gilbird extrañaría la _awesome_ cabeza de Prusia.

Ninguna cabeza se compara a la de Prusia, porque es _awesome._

Hungría suspiró.

Se da cuenta que no puede quitarle Gilbird a Prusia. No es porque le preocupe ese roba-regiones-vitales-austriacas, es por Gilbird.

Es que es tan _awesome_ que se va más _awesome _junto a Prusia.

Y si lo aleja de él, ya no sería _awesome._

Decidió irse con el corazón roto.

Gilbird… sin duda fue su _awesome _primer ¿amor?

Gilbird pió con _awesomeidad _para despertar a su _awesome _dueño.

Y la vida continuó siendo_ awesome _para ambos _awesomes._

Aunque Prusia sigue preguntándose quién rayos le goleó la _awesome_ cabeza.

En fin. Dejó eso de lado.

Siguiendo con Gilbird…

Es tan _awesome _que pía con _awesomeidad_.

Esto hace envidiar a millones de pollitos porque no son _awesomes_ como él.

Es tan a_wesome_ que Prusia lo lleva a las reuniones de las naciones.

Es tan a_wesome_ que da su propia opinión piando, pero claro, su opinión es _awesome._

Hasta a Estados Unidos se sorprende.

Inglaterra también.

Ni sus hadas son _awesomes._ Incluso llega a pensar que ese pollito debería estar el puesto de ese fans del McDonald's.

Porque es…

_Awesome._

Es tan _awesome_ que hace que Grecia se mantenga despierto observándole.

A pesar de lo extraño y desconcertado que sea, Bielorrusia desea casarse con Gilbird.

España ya no sabe qué hacer con sus tomates. No llegan a la a_wesomeidad._

Los nórdicos; sobre todo Dinamarca; desean que Gilbird se convierta en nórdico…

Para ser a_wesomes._

Y Suecia quiere que Gilbird sea su esposa…

Dos esposas… no es mala idea. Eso pensó Suecia.

Rusia siente envidia.

Desea que sea uno con él para obtener la a_wesomeidad._

No obstante, hay un problema.

Todo el mundo desea ser uno con Gilbird.

Para ser _awesome._

Y eso arruina sus planes.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan _awesome_?

Algunos países besan la cabeza de Prusia, ya que ahí es donde pasa el _awesome_ Gilbird.

Los países proponen que Gilbird sea un país _awesome_.

Porque es a_wesome._

Cuando finaliza el día…

Prusia y su _awesome_ pollito van a casa.

Al acostarse, Prusia cubre el cuerpo de su _awesome_ pollito para que no enferme, acurrucándolo a su lado.

Gilbird comienza a soñar _awesomemente _un sueño _awesome_ como todas las _awesomes _noches.

Prusia también.

Pero los sueños de Gilbird son aun más _awesomes_ lleno de _awesomeidad_.

Porque…

Gilbird es _awesome_…

Y…

Al final…

Todos serán uno con Gilbird por su a_wesomeidad._

**Fin.

* * *

**

**N/A:** Demasiado fumado. Hecho en día de ocio. Quería hacer algo en honor a Gilbird.

_¿Review's?_


End file.
